robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The 50 Game Challenge
First Few Games There's a challenge on ROBLOX called the 50 Game Challenge. You play 50 games by searching for 1 word. You can use a single word for up to 10 games, then you have to switch. One of the harder things to do is use a different word and game for each game you play. But when you can only think of a few words, you type in words that you randomly think of. So, my friend challenged me to do the hardest version of the challenge, and I told him that I would only do it if he came with me. He spammed his keyboard and then finally said yes. Keyword: Murderer For a few games, I decided to use the keyword "murderer". I used this keyword on 6 games. Game 1 - Murderer In The Subway This game was already unsettling. It had several creepy things; a flickering light with a bloody handprint, a crude writing of the words "God Help Us", and much more. Seemed more like a haunted subway than a serial killer attacking us in the subway. Anyways, my friend walked down the corridor first, and then came back and told me, "He's coming." I ran under a gate and watched as a guy, dressed in pitch black clothes, ran past, a sword nearly as big as Cloud's or Pyramid Head's dragging behind him. My friend had gone the wrong way, though. He ran down the way the killer had headed; into the darker parts of the subway. After two minutes of no killer and silence, I left my area of the slightly open gate and walked down the way the killer and my friend had gone. As I went, the place seemed to distort; the walls seemed to ooze a black liquid, every light flickering, and a figure appearing at the farthest part of my vision at some moments. As I walked down the hallway, no killer or friend to be seen, I noticed my friend talking in the chat. "hey, where are you" "i need help" "where am i" "i don't like this place" "where's the exit" were several of the many messages continually being said by my friend. He said a lot more messages than that, but there are too many. I continued heading down the corridor and then found a bloody body. My friend's body. It was lying on the floor, a blood trail going away for about 27 blocks, just about. His body was twisted, and his arm had a cut through it. I chatted "are you okay? let's leave", and he said yes. We left afterwards. I asked him what happened, and he replied, but it was too long. Game 2 - Survive the Murderer in the Caves! This game was boring. It was just like the Area 51 survival genre, but it was in a cave instead. A very dimly lit cave. When my friend joined, he instantly headed forwards and left me behinds. I should've said this earlier, but, my friend's username is "gordonsightman". Then he spammed in chat and told me to come. When I got over there, I heard screaming from the game. "YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS GAME! NEVER! TRY IT, I DARE--" I hit the X button. It was just some dumb earrape jumpscare garbage. Game 3 - Survive The Murderer In Area 51 You get it. Game 4 - Murder The Murdering Murderer What even is this, you may ask? Well, I...eh...I don't really know. Will be updated when I get more ideas.